Escape of the Beast Within
by kaitlin.perkins42
Summary: Moony sneaks back to the school during a full moon and Remus knows why, but can he tell the person who's causing problems? During the Marauder Years. WARNING Involves SR pairing. Don't like it, don't read it. Love feedback


Title: Escape of the Beast Within (Instead of Dreaming)  
Rating: M for mature scenes  
Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters or places bolong to J.K. Rowling, not me. I'm not trying to assume ownership and I'm not making any profit off this.

* * *

Underneath the desk, he was warm and protected from the world. His fingers curled around his bleeding sides, and he quietly sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't stir until a yelp awoke him. He blinked the sleep away before loooking up. He tried to get up quickly when he saw his proffessor and smashed his head on the underside of the desk, sinking back down. His proffessor knelt before him, one hand gripping the edge of the desk, the other on his shoulder. "Mr. Lupin, what exactly are you doing under my desk?" Teeth chattering, he whispered, "Full moon." 

His proffessor nodded kindly. "Who shall I call on for you?"

"S...Sirius."His voice shook, but she heard his request. It was more than a friendship - what these boys had - she wasn't blind. "I'll return promptly."

She left for the dining hall and the boy started to cry. He curled into a tighter ball and tried to keep warm. After a few minutes, she came bustling back in, pulling a raven haired boy by the arm. He knelt in fron of the desk as the prffessor had done not so long ago. The boy underneath, turned, revealing only his scratched face. "Rem." The black haired boy reached out to hive his friend a semi-hug. Remus rolled out, and though Proffessor McGonnagall turned to save him some dignity, she couldn't help noticing some of the scratches on the seventeen year old.

"It's alright, Moony. How'd you get out?"

Remus shook his head sadly. Their proffessor heard the distinct sound of kissing, but when she turned, Sirius whas merely helping his friend up. He shot the proffessor a look, but Remus, his head against Sirius' shoulder (his whole body, in fact, was supported by his friend) did not notice. Sirius was slowly pulling off his robe and then put it on his friend. "Just to cover you a bit," he whispered in Remus' ear. The boy nodded slightly, before slumping again. It seemed even moving in the slightest exhausted him. Then she watched - momentarily shocked - as Sirius pulled off his pants. He left on the blue boxers and slipped his pants onto Remus. "We're off to the hospital wing," he finally spoke to her as though it were her fault that the boy was in her office.

He steered his friend out of the room and the lycanthrope turned as they were leaving, "Thank Gods it was you who found me, Professor. Thanks." He sighed and slumped - looking worn again. She nodded at him before a hand grabbed his and pulled him away.

Sirius was walking with his friend who was limping quietly along, behind. "Rem - What's up?"

Remus said nothing.

"Seriously, I know something's up."

Silence.

"Don't jump the gun here."

"I dunno, Sirius," he sighed loudly.

"Why'd you come back to school at night? Does one of us need to stay with you?"

At this, Remus perked up, "Would you stay with me?"

"I guess, I mean if Pad's being there would keep Moony out of Hogwarts."

They walked in silence until they got to the hospital wing.

"Oh! I was wondering when you'd be here. What happened?" Madam Pomfrey rushed to Remus and helped Sirius lower him into a bed. She handed Sirius a set of pyjamas she had set aside, expecting the arival of the lycanthrope and his friends anytime. "Put those on him, won't you?"

Madame Pomfrey had a habit of talking before she let people answer any of her questions. When Remus opened his mouth to tell her why Moony had been stalking the school (or at least to tell her his excuse) she turned her back and told him she would get some potions for him while he dressed. Sirius helped him out of the robes, he hissed when the fabric scraped his sides, and Sirius winced, sorry to cause his friend pain.

He slipped on Remus' pyjama pants, then helped him lie back, the bottoms around his hips so Madame Pomfrey could cure as many wounds as possible. While she was applying a salve to them, James and Peter rushed in, laiden with candies and cards. Remus' three friends congregated on his bed, making him laugh, playing Exploding Snap and swapping Chocolate Frog cards. Only when they should have been in their second class (Herbology) did Madame Pomfrey shoo them out of the room, explaining Remus needed his rest.

He curled onto his side, and closed his eyes. Afraid to sleep for fear of having another dream about Sirius, afraid not to because of what he might do instead of dream.


End file.
